Typically, automotive vehicles include a powertrain comprising an engine which is coupled by a clutch to a transmission that is in turn connected to road wheels. To select gear ratios, the gears of manual transmissions are axially shifted and rotated by a lever in the passenger compartment. When the transmission is not positioned adjacent to the person driving the vehicle, it is necessary to connect the shift lever to the transmission with a linkage. In some automotive vehicles, the transmission is positioned proximate the rear road wheels, while the engine is disposed adjacent to the front road wheels. Since in this arrangement the transmission is behind the driver, there is a need for a shifter rod assembly which transmits shift lever positions back to the transmission. This involves axial pushing, pulling, and rotation of the shifter rod assembly. Moreover, an actuator shaft extending transversely from the shift lever is not aligned with the far end of shifter rod assembly. Consequently, the shifter rod assembly has parts which move relative to one another during shifting to accommodate axial misalignment. In accordance with one arrangement, this misalignment is accommodated by universal joints positioned at opposite ends of the shifter rod assembly.
When an automotive component such as a universal joint is assembled with parts which move relative to one another, the cost of the assembly becomes a consideration because there is a tendency to decrease tolerances in order to minimize vibration. Decreasing tolerances requires increasing machining expenses. Consequently, there is a need to minimize vibration of shifter rod assemblies having universal joints without substantially increasing cost.